A Prank Gone Right
by hideyoshi-nuggetchika
Summary: Levi ends up becoming a victim to his boyfriend Eren's prankster ways when he finds himself sprouting a tail and a pair of cat ears. He discovers that the transformation is more than just physical when he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling a little feverish, and Eren has no problem taking care of him when they both realize he's in heat. Ereri smut ensues.


"What. The. Fuck."

An extremely pissed Levi was staring in disbelief at his reflection in the mirror while a thoroughly delighted Eren tried his best to hold back a fit of laughter.

"You-you've even got a tail!" Eren snickered loudly despite the death glare he was currently receiving. The shorter's newly sprouted tail flicked in annoyance at how enthused the younger was at the feline features he had grown overnight.

He whirled around to confront the younger and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "This is YOUR fault," he growled angrily. "Fix this NOW."

Oh my god, he's so.. cute! Eren squealed internally. His ears twitch when he's mad, ohmygodohmygod this is too much. He continued to spazz to himself all while the fuming cat person in front of him continued yelling at him.

Eren tried to look like he felt guilty, but he was all too enamored by the new fluffy appearance the shorter black haired male had acquired along with his new ears and tail.

"Don't worry, Levi, I'm sure there's a way to fix this. Let's just look on the bottle for instructions on how to change back," Eren said. He quickly retrieved the small bottle of liquid he had received from Hanji when he asked her how he should play a prank on his boyfriend. He never expected that the mysterious liquid he slipped into Levi's morning coffee would actually turn him into a cat hybrid, though. Woops. He assumed they were laxatives or something but apparently it was something way more sinister.

"All right, let's look here," Eren continued after fetching the bottle. "Instructions, description, please recycle bottle, yadda yadda... Oh, here's something!" he stated happily, shooting a quick glance at his boyfriend who was still staring daggers into him with his arms crossed. "Uh, ahem... Here it says, warning: effect lasts anywhere from up to two weeks to a month depending on the amount ingested. Effect is irreversible until it naturally wears... off... Oh, shit."

Eren gulped upon reading the last sentence. He slowly began to back away in attempt to escape the room, not wanting to face the impending wrath of his boyfriend.

"Oh, no you don't," Levi hissed as he quickly maneuvered to block the doorway. He sighed when he saw the guilty expression on his lovers's face. "Fine. Maybe if this wears off really fast, I'll forgive you. So, how much did you use? A tablespoon? Two?"

"Uh," was the only response he received from the man across from him who looked pretty suspicious with his eyes flitting around looking at everything in the room except Levi.

"...Well?"

"... th.. ole.. bottle," Eren mumbled.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"The.. whole bottle," Eren said guiltily while looking down at the floor.

"..."

A terrifying silence befell the two, and in that moment, Eren swore he saw Satan overtake the shorter man in front of him.

It took Levi a few hours to calm down, and it'd been days now since he banished Eren from their bedroom, consequently subjecting to lonely nights asleep on the couch as a punishment.

It was only after about a week, Levi seemed to finally begin to accept his fate of living with cat ears and a tail for now. He thanked god that it was currently summer break and that he hadn't committed to a summer job just yet. It was about 9 pm and he was currently lounging on the couch watching reruns of Law and Order SUV when Eren arrived through the front door with his hands full of groceries.

"Welcome back," Levi said as he rose from his place on the couch to assist with unpacking the grocery bags.

"Hey, guess what! There was this awesome sale on tea so I bought extra for you," Eren said as he happily presented several boxes of Levi's favorite tea.

The thoughtful gesture brought a smile to Levi's lips. "Thanks," he said in appreciation and proceeded to walk over to his boyfriend and give him a quick peck on the lips before returning to put away the vegetables. The chaste kiss made Eren's heart leap, as this was the first show of affection since Eren's prank unexpectedly gave Levi cat ears and a tail.

Once the groceries were done being put away, Levi sat back down on the couch to resume his episode of Law and Order. Eren went to join him and sat himself down next to Levi while subtly hiding something behind his back.

"Leeeeviii, I've got a surprise for you," Eren said mischievously, nudging Levi with his shoulder for attention.

Levi raised his eyebrow in suspicion at the all too innocent looking blue eyed man smiling with his hands behind his back. "Eren, I swear to god if this is another surprise like those fuzzy pink handcuffs from last time I will burn your entire manga collection," Levi threatened in all seriousness.

"What? Of course no- hey, wait, I thought you liked those?! They were a great Valentine's Day gift!" Eren said, mock offended.

"Fuzzy. Pink. Handcuffs," Levi enunciated each word separately for emphasis.

"Hmph," Eren pouted in dejection at his boyfriend's dissatisfaction with his present choices. "Well you certainly weren't complaining about them that one time we used them," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Levi narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, daring him to repeat himself.

"Nothing~" Eren smiled broadly and tried to direct Levi's attention elsewhere. "Now close your eyes!" The shorter man sighed but complied, not really sure what to expect.

"Alright, good... now... ta-dah!" Eren then procured a long stick with a string attached to it with a feather on the end from behind his back and held it directly in front of Levi.

"What the hell? Is this a cat's toy? You do realize I'm still human, right?" Levi growled in displeasure at his boyfriend's 'surprise.'

"You don't like it?" Eren frowned, disappointed. He began to move the stick back and forth, making the feather on the end sway tauntingly in front of Levi.

"Of course not, why would I ever..." Levi's voice trailed off as his eyes began to focus intensely on the feather floating from the end of the string. "Like.. this?" he finished his sentence in a distracted tone.

Aha! Gotcha! Eren thought excitedly to himself, completely elated. He continued to watch his boyfriend's reaction to the toy, thoroughly enthused at the sight of Levi's countenance of extreme fixation on the dangling object in front of him. His fists were balled, almost in a way of restraint.

A slight giggle slipped out of Eren's mouth and Levi immediately snapped out of his trance to glare at the younger brunette. "Get this away from me," he said as pushed the toy out of his face and then flicked Eren in the forehead as punishment for trying to mess with him.

"Oww... aw, you're no fun," Eren pouted while rubbing his newly injured forehead."But hey, this is weird, it's like you're actually part cat now and the ears and tail aren't just for show!" Levi huffed at this and crossed his arms grumpily, ignoring Eren.

Eren continued to talk outloud, regardless. "Maybe you're seriously like 50% cat now or something! Maybe you can like purr and stuff!" Eren babbled to himself, excited with the prospect of all the cat-like features Levi could have developed that weren't just physical.

The raven haired man's eyes stayed fixated to the TV in front of them, internally rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's ridiculous ideas. He was human as can be. Plus, he was pretty sure still hated tuna, so it was probably impossible for him to even be even remotely close to cat-like.

A sudden gentle touch atop his head made Levi break his focus on the TV show in front of him and Eren suddenly began to move his hand back and forth across Levi's hair. "What are you do-... ah," a small groan escaped Levi's mouth when Eren began to use his fingertips to slowly massage behind his cat ears.

Levi looked up at his lover with a bewildered expression. The annoyance from his eyes had been replaced with genuine confusion as he was seriously questioning his own reaction to being petted.

Small contented sighs continued to leave Levi's lips as Eren tenderly stroked the fur of Levi's feline ears. Levi didn't really understand what was happening, but he just felt so content, so right, that he just wanted Eren to pet him forever.

Eren stared in amazement as the older's eyes seemed to glaze over and then close as he leaned into Eren's touch. The brunette's free hand moved down to cautiously tickle the underside of Levi's chin, to which Levi instinctively leaned his head back to give Eren greater access. The younger swallowed nervously as he felt himself grow hard at the sight of his boyfriend's unintentionally seductive expression with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and head tilted back. Ah, what is this... I want to kiss him, Eren thought as he felt his heart speed up and an overwhelming desire to spoil his boyfriend with fleeting touches overcame him.

Eren quickly gave in and leaned forward to press his own lips to Levi's softly; not too aggressively, just enough to test the waters of what he was allowed to do. Levi opened his dazed eyes and stared at the man across from him. "What are you doing, idiot," he asked, but with not an ounce of annoyance in his voice.

"Kissing you~" Eren grinned as he continued his gentle ministrations and continued to play with the black furry ears atop Levi's head.

"Brat," Levi responded but with a slight smile before he scooted closer towards the younger and proceeded to rest his head on his shoulder. His eyes closed once again and it took merely minutes for Levi to fall asleep into a contented cat nap.

The pleasant sound of Levi's relaxed rhythmic breathing filled the air and Eren pursed his lips in adoration at the adorable sleeping man next to him. While he felt guilty for messing with Levi so much and turning him into a cat hybrid, the sight in front of him was pretty worth it to him.

Eren slowly stood up and leaned over Levi's slumbering figure to scoop him up princess style and carry him to their bedroom. He gently laid him down on the bed and covered him with the covers. He tried to ignore his desire to slip into the sheets with him because he didn't want to overstep his boundaries without knowing whether he was allowed back in the bedroom with him.

"Goodnight," Eren said as he patted the comforter on top of Levi lovingly and turned to leave.

A tug on his arm stopped him in his tracks and he turned around to see Levi sitting up on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and cocked his head, gesturing for him to get in next to him.

"Really?! I can sleep with you again?!" Eren sprouted hypothetical puppy ears and a tail at the prospect of being let back into the bed.

"Just get in before I change my mind," Levi sighed looking typically exasperated but was secretly touched by Eren's eagerness.

A gleeful Eren scrambled his way into the bed taking his familiar place next to Levi. He slipped himself under the warm covers and once he was situated, he immediately hugged the shorter into an embrace, bringing his body closer to his own.

"H-hey, stop that," Levi said a bit embarrassedly, blushing at the sudden closeness of each other's bodies. Eren had placed his chin on top of Levi's head so Levi's face was close to Eren's chest and he could smell a faint trace of the body wash they both shared along with the comforting scent of Eren he'd been without the past couple days.

"I missed you," Eren said, nuzzling his face into the older's hair.

"Go to sleep, idiot," Levi grumbled in resistance to Eren's dogged shows of gross affection.

"Mhmmm," Eren hummed contentedly in response and then closed his eyes and savored the warmth of the person he was holding tight.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep in the arms of each other.

Levi woke with a start, covered in sweat and feeling feverish.

"Ugh..." he groaned at the hot stickiness of the sweat covering his body. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was just 2 am. Eren's arms were still wrapped tight around him, which made the uncomfortable heat even worse. Levi wiggled himself out of Eren's hold and sat up only to realize just exactly how hot he felt.

"Need water," he mumbled to himself before pushed the covers off only to look down and recognize an unmistakable hardness tenting his pants.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly to himself as he stared down at his own erection and tried to will it to go away. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water hoping that his little friend would go down by the time he went back to bed.

When he returned to bed, Levi spent the next fifteen minutes tossing and turning, unable to fall back asleep. His morning (technically 2 am) wood hadn't gone away, but instead seemed to become more painful the more he ignored it. After about twenty minutes he groaned in defeat and gave up trying to ignore it.

"Fine, you little shit, I'll show you to keep me up at night," Levi whispered angrily at his own dick as he resignedly pulled down his pants, careful not to make too much movement and awaken the sleeping Eren next to him. He started out slow, carefully grasping the base of his erection and began to pump his own hardness. Gradually, his breathing began to speed up and his body began moving on its own as his hips jerked involuntarily at each dragging brush of his own fingers against his sensitive dick.

"Shit, shit, shit," he gasped quietly to himself as he tried to get himself to still his own body. The strange heat he had been feeling before seemed to intensify and blaze through his veins making it harder to still himself. He bit his own lip in an attempt to silence the moans threatening to spill from his mouth.

When a specific jerk of the wrist sent a jolt through his body, Levi keened lowly and shivered, accidentally jostling Eren next to him, who groggily opened his eyes in confusion.

Eren's eyes widened as he was welcomed by the unexpected sight of a sweaty, panting Levi who froze in horror in realization he had woken his sleeping boyfriend.

The older sat up quickly in embarrassment at being caught. "I.. I'm going to the bathroom," he curtly declared, swiftly turning to make a quick escape to the toilet.

"Uh-uh," Eren said sternly while quickly grasping Levi's arm to pull him back onto the bed and maneuvered so that he was hovering over his lover who he caught red handed. "You do not just jack off right next to me and think you can get away with no consequences," he scolded while pinning Levi's arms above him so he laid there flustered and defenseless.

Then hurry up and touch me, you bastard, is what Levi wanted to say, but he didn't want to come off as desperate, despite how his body felt like it was on fire just yearning for someone to touch him and sate the flame.

"Just get off me," Levi said weakly, half hoping Eren would listen to him for once and half hoping he'd dive in to ravish his body with his pleasurable touches.

"Tsk, tsk, Levi. If you really needed release that badly you could've just asked me~ Now you're gonna be punished for having all the fun by yourself," Eren said sweetly, reaching over to his nightstand to turn on the lamp and then dig in the drawer to pull something out. He returned to Levi, whose arms were still pinned above his head, and clicked something around both his wrists.

Levi's eyes widened when felt a familiar metal wrap around his wrists, tickled by some other furry material at the same time.

"That's whatcha get!" Eren grinned his shit eating grin, thoroughly pleased by the sight of a restrained Levi in fuzzy pink handcuffs. He proceeded to lower his head so that his face was in front of his boyfriend's stomach. He pushed up Levi's t-shirt to reveal a dazzling display of taut, toned muscle that was not too little or too much; it was just right.

After a moment of admiring his lean boyfriend's body, he reached up to experimentally tweak one of Levi's nipples only to find out they were already hard.

"Hehe, you were really horny, weren't you?" he teased, smirking upwards at Levi whose cat ears flattened in shame and expression turned to one of horror at how explicitly the brown haired heathen was speaking. Eren continued to play with one nipple between his index and thumb and moved to take the other one into his mouth, nipping and sucking lightly on the hardened nub.

Levi's breaths turned into rapid, quick pants. He felt good, too good, just from the stimulation he felt on his chest. Something was wrong, and he felt an aggressive heat flow through his body as Eren continued to nibble and lick at his swollen nipples.

After he was satisfied with his attack on Levi's nipples, Eren moved down to tackle something even harder. Levi found himself squirming with anticipation as Eren pulled off the other male's boxers to free the constrained dick behind the cloth. It was already slicked with pre-cum, seemingly more than usual.

"How lewd," Eren commented unnecessarily, earning him a smack on the head with the handcuffs Levi was bound with. Eren just giggled happily before starting his work on the dripping appendage in front of him.

Levi moaned in sweet relief once he felt Eren take him into his mouth, his boyfriend's adventurous tongue not leaving any part of his weeping cock unexplored. He started shallowly, not taking the entirety of his length into his mouth just yet. Instead, he gave his attention to the tip, drawing playful circles around the head of his dick.

"E-Eren... stop teasing, you ass," Levi hissed in frustration at the slow pace he was going. Eren tried to hold back a smile as he saw Levi's cat ears twitch with annoyance. He took another look at his tortured boyfriend and decided to indulge him in his wishes just this once, if only to get him to the point of begging him for release. He grabbed the base of the older's cock and dipped his head further down his length, taking him all in one movement.

"A-ah! Fuck," Levi gasped at the warmth of Eren's mouth. Everything was on fire; he felt hypersensitive to each touch, further fueling the unquenchable desire he felt. Eager, fast-paced bobs up and down his cock had Levi spitting a string of curses that made Eren feel smug. He hollowed his cheeks as he moved up and down, purposely making loud, wet sounds just to rile up Levi with the lewd noises.

"Haa.. hnnngh, mmfph," Levi shut his eyes trying his hardest to hold back his moans. He was so close, just a little more, just a little-

Eren let Levi slide out of his mouth with a wet pop and Levi's eyes shot open in desperation.

"Nu uh, you have to say please if you want to cum," Eren grinned tauntingly, loving the feel of power he had over the older man. His own cock began to strain against his pants, but that could always wait for later.

Levi glared at the snarky brunette, who just sat there with a smug smile on his face waiting expectantly for him to give in.

A few seconds went by with no response, and Eren dug his thumb into the tip of Levi's dick drawing slow, teasing circles around it.

"Ugh.. Fuck, alright! Please, okay?" Levi gave in indignantly as he felt his dick swell with the need for release.

"Please what?"

"Please! Please... let me cum," Levi's flushed face turned even redder as he tried to avoid eye contact with Eren while he stated his plea.

"Well, since you asked so nicely!" Eren obliged happily as he dropped down once again to finish the job he'd started. It only took a few licks and sucks before Levi pushed Eren off his cock just in time before he came hard, shooting spurts of white across his own abdomen.

"Ffffffuck," he moaned as his hips undulated on their own accord, thrusting upwards towards the air at nothing. "Haah... haa..." he breathed shallow pants, feeling spent, but not feeling nearly satisfied enough. That fiery feeling still ran through him, making his body crave more, more than just stimulation from his dick.

"Whoaaa, Levi, you're still hard," Eren said in amazement at the dick in front of him that was still standing full mast.

Levi groaned, feeling strange all over as his dick still stood hard, almost borderline painful.

"Eren," Levi panted in desperation as his body felt an insane desire for more of Eren's touch. A foreign type of crazed lust was building up again in Levi's stomach, and Levi didn't quite understand it; all his instincts just screamed for more bodily contact. He needed more; more stimulation, more Eren.

"Are you okay?" Eren worriedly ask as he noticed Levi's strange behavior. His face was heavily flushed, his breathing was rough, and his eyebrows were knit in what seemed like pain. While Levi was no stranger to bottoming, something about this time was off.

Levi turned his gaze to meet Eren's eyes.

"Fuck me," Levi breathed with glazed, wild eyes not breaking contact with Eren's.

"What?" Eren's mouth dropped in disbelief and he wasn't sure he had heard right.

Levi, his uptight, tsundere as hell boyfriend, just outright asked him to... fuck him? It wasn't as if they'd never had sex before, but today felt different. This time, he seemed more desperate and the desire for sex felt more urgent than anything.

Levi curled his torso upwards and grabbed Eren's shirt with both his hands, still in handcuffs, to stare him more directly, hoping to get his message across this way.

"Fuck. Me. Now," Levi said again, only to drop back onto the bed- breathing hard and feline ears twitching occasionally with his tail sliding across the sheets in anticipation.

When Eren took too long to respond, Levi, feeling impatient and disoriented, sat up and turned himself over so that he was on all fours. His tail flickered back and forth restlessly in the air. He spread his legs a bit and stuck his ass up in the air and his dick was an oozing mess of pre-cum that dripped onto the sheets.

"Just... do it," he pleaded, needing something to fill him, something to sate the burning sensation he felt that was driving him to do things he usually wouldn't if it weren't for the pure animalistic and instinctual need for sex.

"Levi, are you..." Eren's question trailed off as he took another good look at Levi's seductive but out of character position on the bed. His breaths were shallow and ragged, his face a little redder, and body temperature warmer than usual. "Are you in heat?" he asked and suddenly understanding hit Levi hard. The heat, the fire, the intense craving for sex, it all made sense. He was in heat.

"What should I... do?" Eren questioned aloud, unsure of how he was supposed to deal with this situation.

"Do me," Levi almost yelled, tail flicking with impatience and exasperation at the lack of dick he felt inside him. In heat or not, all that mattered to Levi in this moment was filling himself with something.

Such a desperate, lewd Levi displayed right front of him made Eren's cock jump; a subtle reminder of his own arousal that had been unattended to this entire time.

In the meantime, he decided to have fun teasing his boyfriend in his newly cute and vulnerable state. Because after all, how often does Eren get to see a submissive Levi on his knees begging to be fucked? Not every day, that's for sure.

Eren advanced towards Levi and placed his left hand on Levi's ass cheek to squeeze and massage playfully and he slowly tested inserting a finger into his twitching hole. Jesus fuck, Eren thought to himself when he discovered his asshole was self-lubricating, just like a real cat in heat. He added another finger and began to scissor him to loosen him up.

"Mmmm, ah- more, Eren," Levi moaned wantonly and Eren complied, adding a third finger in. At the entrance of the third finger Levi sucked in a sharp breath."Ugh... haa... fuck, it's still.. hahh... not enough, give me more," he borderline whined.

"Hm? More what?" Eren asked teasingly, wanting to hear his uptight boyfriend talk dirty for once. He'd probably get a kick in the ass for it later, but that was fine with him.

"Your.. your dick," he panted needily, subconsciously swaying his hips back and forth in the air, trying to coax him.

Eren wasn't ready to give up his fun yet, so he took it a little further. "And you want me to do what with my dick?"

"I want you.. to put it in me... I want you to fuck me hard with your dick, fuck me so hard I can barely walk tomorrow. Fuck me until I can barely think, make me scream in pleasure until I pass out." The words tumbled out of his mouth without a filter, probably because he wasn't really aware of what he was saying.

Raw desire shot through Eren as he listened intently to his boyfriend state his wishes. I guess I can cross dirty talking Levi off my bucket list now, Eren thought to happily himself. Satisfied with the answers he got from Levi, Eren eagerly shed his own clothes and grabbed the lube on the nightstand, just to take extra care not to hurt Levi, self lubricating or not.

After he finished slicking up his own member, he positioned himself behind Levi and slowly pushed himself in.

"Agh! Ahh... Nnngh!" Eren could hear Levi biting on his own lip to try to hold back his own moans.

"Levi... you're so- ughh, so tight," Eren groaned and grit his teeth when he felt like he might actually cum just from being inside.

"M.. Move, dammit," Levi insisted, pushing himself back onto his boyfriend's hard dick, trying to get him to move.

"Shit, Levi, you're gonna kill me like this," Eren sighed, but retracted his hips a bit so that only the tip of his dick was inside. Eren expertly snapped his hips forward and began creating a rhythm. The first few thrusts had Levi nearly mewling, and his tail brushed against Eren's chest from the movement. As he continued, his thrusts gradually sped up, the jingling sound of handcuffs echoed through the dimly lit room along with Levi's incessant moans.

"Gaah, ahh, ugh... nngghh! Mmmfph," Levi couldn't stop the flow of sounds coming from his mouth. Eren's pace quickened even more and Levi dug his face into the bed sheets hoping to muffle the flow of erotic noises emanating from him.

"Don't," Eren said, "I want to hear you." Levi had always been embarrassed and reluctant about being vocal during sex, but there was no way Eren was passing up hearing his uninhibited erotic moans on this night.

"Idi- ah! ot..." was Levi's only reply, but he moved his face away from the sheets anyway.

It wasn't too much later that Eren found the spot he'd been looking for this whole time. He'd known exactly when he hit it when Levi's body jerked suddenly and his back arched backwards sexily as he yelped loudly in surprise.

"Fooound it~" Eren sang happily as he then began to take advantage of that spot that had Levi keeling over with overwhelming pleasure.

Each time Eren hit that spot on purpose, Levi's ass contracted around him causing electric jolts of pleasure to spread through his body. Levi at this point had lost all self control and was a complete moaning mess. There was no point in preserving pride anymore, it had turned into a mindless pursuit for the ultimate pleasure; anything to dissipate the ravenous heat consuming him.

"Shi-t, agh... fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck," Levi uttered continuously as Eren pounded into him without restraint. The fire inside Levi felt like it was about to hit a pinnacle, like some impending explosion was about to occur within just moments. Eren sensed this and slowed down his thrusts, not wanting his boyfriend to cum just yet.

Levi cried out at the loss of friction.

"Not yet," Eren said, and he pulled out suddenly and proceeded to flip Levi over onto his back, exposing his front to him. From this view, he could now clearly see his boyfriend's dripping dick and sultry, wanton expression on his face. Levi's eyebrows were furrowed in deep pleasure and tears had gathered at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment, and his black hair stuck to his forehead because of sweat. The image made Eren's heart flutter at this once in a lifetime sight. When was Levi ever this cute and needy during sex?

Eren reached out to softly stroke the tense cat ears atop Levi's head and then leaned down to capture the older's already parted lips in a kiss. Levi moved his arms, wrists bound together and all, over Eren so that he could rest them on Eren's shoulders.

Eren slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and licked the inside sensually, tasting him fully. He slid his own tongue against Levi's which gratefully welcomed the mutual contact. Eren made playful nips at Levi's bottom lip when they had to break away for air but the brunette took no time diving back into Levi's sinful mouth with his tongue.

Eren grabbed Levi's swollen dick and wrapped his fingers around it to languidly pump him up and down, slowly and teasingly; a pace that was enough to make him feel good, but not enough to not make his boyfriend cum.

"Hnnn... ug... mmm... mmnnnn!" Eren could hear Levi's fervent moans in between the kiss.

The kiss gradually became more passionate and then turned into an act driven by pure wild need. Teeth and gums clashed while their harsh breaths mingled in the air, and tongues licked at each other earnestly as if they sought an even closer form of contact than just touching; as if they wouldn't be satisfied unless they could melt into each other.

After several minutes, Eren pulled back- a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"You're so fucking hot, Levi," Eren said as he looked at Levi, who was still trying to catch his breath from the kiss.

"Shut up," Levi answered weakly and tried to glare at Eren, but still ended up looking seductive.

Ah, so tsundere Levi returns, eh? Eren thought, chuckling to himself on the inside. He really wanted to keep showering his boyfriend with compliments, but he knew that's not what Levi wanted right now.

Eren grabbed Levi's legs to prop them up on his shoulder and then pushed himself back into Levi's hot, anticipating cavern.

"You.. urghh.. feel... so.. damn.. good," Eren said in between thrusts. His hips snapped like they were on autopilot, and he set the pace to match their breathing. He aimed each thrust at Levi's prostate, knowing how desperate he was in this moment.

"Guh.. Hnngh! Fas... ter," Levi panted.

"What..-uggg, was that?" Eren asked.

"F... faster! Ha-harder! Just.. ahn... m-more, dammit!" Levi shouted in sexual frustration. He could feel the fire smoldering and growing inside him, but it wasn't enough. He was nearing his peak, but he still felt an animalistic need inside of him.

Eren complied, knowing that he was nearing his climax, and he could feel his own looming near as well. Mischievous as he is, though, he decided to have one last moment of teasing while he continued his last round of thrusts.

"Do you want to cum?" Eren asked, wanting to take the last moments to hear his boyfriend speak needy and lustful.

"Yes, fuck, oh yes!"

"Do you want me to make you cum from just your ass?"

"God, Eren, fuck, please," he moaned loudly. Eren's thrusts quickened in pace.

"Will you scream my name with that dirty mouth of yours when you cum?"

"Yes, Eren, I'll- aghh! I'll scream your name, now please. Just, nnnnngh!" Levi's tail began to wrap itself around Eren's forearm, needing something to grab onto for leverage from all the pleasure he'd been receiving. His cat ears were fully flattened on his head, looking tense and coiled.

"Now, only cum when I tell you to," Eren said, changing up the angle a bit so his thrusts went even deeper inside while grazing Levi's prostate at the same time. He could feel Levi tightening up on him, and Eren felt his own climax rapidly approaching.

Levi didn't answer, he just stared at Eren through his teary eyes with a lustful gaze. Eren moved Levi's legs off his shoulders and brought Levi's torso up so that he was in a sitting position and could put his arms around Eren's shoulders.

Eren dove in for a kiss, momentarily muffling the moans that filled the leaving just the jingle of handcuffs that sounded with each thrust upward.

When they broke away for air, Levi placed his chin onto Eren's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around him as if he was clinging on for his dear life. With this, Levi's moans resonated directly in Eren's ear, to which Eren felt his lust flare up.

"Levi..." Eren said.

"Ugh, ahh... haaa-aaah! Oh fuckohfuckohfuck," Levi babbled incoherently, obscenities freely flying out of his mouth.

Eren turned his head so that he could speak directly into Levi's ear,

"Cum for me."

"E-EREN!" Levi shouted as he felt his body convulse and contract sharply as intense waves of searing pleasure wracked through his body. His expulsion of semen hit as high as his chest, painting his abdomen with sticky globs of white.

Eren followed almost immediately after feeling Levi clamp down on him the hardest he had yet and groaned in sinful pleasure as he released his own seed into Levi's ass. The hot white liquid substance oozed out from the junction of where Eren's dick connected with Levi's hole.

Eren felt Levi's body collapse against his. They both fell back onto the bedsheets, panting and covered in sweat and semen, thoroughly exhausted. They laid there for a few minutes to catch their breath before Eren forced himself up to get the keys for the handcuffs.

After Levi's wrists were finally unbound, Eren was met with a slap on the back of the head.

"Ouch," he exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head. "What'd I do to deserve that?!"

"You're a brat, that's what," Levi huffed indignantly as he rolled over on his side to face away from Eren and then pulled the entirety of the covers around himself.

Eren just grinned to himself because he knew Levi was just acting shy.

"Don't you like, wanna clean up first?" Eren asked as he tried to unroll Levi from the burrito he'd wrapped himself in. "You're probably awfully sticky."

"Tomorrow... when I wash the sheets in the morning," he yawned in reply.

"So... do you think you're all good for now?" Eren gave up on unraveling the covers and settled for just spooning with the burrito instead.

" 'm fine," Levi mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, that's good, then," Eren said as he tightened his grip around Levi in an effort to cuddle, but the covers were a little too fluffy.

A few seconds of silence went by until Levi scooted over to leave part of the covers open for him, too. Hehe, my boyfriend is so cute, Eren thought to himself happily as he lifted the covers to cuddle with the person who had his back turned to him.

"Goodnight," Eren hummed quietly, but Levi was already peacefully passed out, so Eren just snuggled him closer before he closed his eyes to let sleep take him.

The afternoon sun shone brightly in Levi's eyes as he woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. He looked at the clock which told him it was already about 12 pm. His body ached from the physical exertion of the night's activities, and the air smelled of raw sex.

"Ugh," he groaned to himself as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He felt disgusting and needed a serious shower.

Shit, I need some water, he thought to himself when he realized how dry his throat was from last night. He then pulled the covers off of him only to look down in horror at what was standing up proudly so bright and early in the afternoon.

Next to him, Eren woke up and rolled around in the covers stretching. "Good moooorni- holy shit?!" he exclaimed when he looked over to see an equally horrified Levi who was staring down at his morning wood like it was an omen of bad news.

"So it's not over, huh?" Eren grinned devilishly.

"I... I'm going to the bathroom," Levi muttered before standing up to leave.

Needless to say Eren didn't let Levi go to the bathroom.

And so their morning began.


End file.
